Fire and Blood
by DancingAce
Summary: During one of the Volturi's banquets, a unique human with the ability to wield fire is found. Lyral Solaria is the mate of Felix but choses to leave the Volturi Guard. 150 years later, her friend Carlisle calls on her. How will her presence alter the course of Breaking Dawn? Felix/OFC (Oneshot)


This is the first book I've written in a long time since my computer crashed. It's kinda short and the result of my boredom. I have 'borrowed' a few lines from Breaking Dawn, don't kill me if you notice them. Hope you enjoy. Any tips, corrections and comments are appreciated but please tone down the flames.

**Disclaimer**: The Twilight Franchise does not belong to me, I'm just having fun…

**…Fire and Blood...**

_"I could tell that they were as wary of these dark-cloaks as Riley and my creator had been. There was something more to them than I could see, but I could definitely feel it. These were the punishers, and they didn't lose..."_

_- Bree Tanner_

The pair of giants stood shoulder to shoulder at the back of the Throne Room, arms folded casually and black orbs cautious. The paler and leaner of the pair, which wasn't saying much had shaggy, dark brown hair and an arrogant smirk. His olive toned companion with shortly cropped black hair wore a more easy going smile and a mischievous glint to his intent gaze. Demetri the Tracker and Felix a vampire of brute strength unmatched.

Three waxy pale men lounged nonchalantly in the grand thrones at the head of the room. Aro, Caius and Marcus, leaders of the Volturi. A pair of teenage twins in dark flowing cloaks stood to the side, the girl with her light brown in a tight bun and the boy with his darker hair falling into his face. Jane and Alec, known in some circles as the Witch Twins. Behind Aro stood his 'shadow', Renata, a vampire with the ability to project a shield capable of diverting physical attacks.

Chelsea, a lovely blonde haired vampire who could influence the bonds between people, either breaking or making, stood coolly across the room next to the handsome Carlisle Cullen.

Their eyes were pitch black.

The double doors to the room opened with a flourish and for a second the dangerously gorgeous dark haired vampire who stepped in stood out starkly with her sexy red dress and glittering black heels.

And then a crowd of whispering tourists walked in with notepads, bags, guide books and expressions of awe at the intricate architecture.

Aro moved to the front as Heidi backed away, bowing lightly to her master. "Welcome, mortals, to the Last Supper." His voice flowed like satin, dramatic in his wide smile that flashed impossibly sharp and white teeth at his audience. Confused mutterings started as they stared at the imposing figure the black haired, black eyed Aro made. The doors closed and with an ominous click, locked.

"Or your last, at least." White haired Caius stated as he rose, Marcus, looking bored as he always did, copied the move from the left throne.

At an unseen signal, the Volturi except Carlisle sprung forward into the crowd, fangs flashing as they dug into soft flesh. Then the screams began, terrifying and gut wrenching as the mortals' minds caught up and reacted in the only way they could.

Felix stalked forward to the woman his eyes had fell on from the moment she stepped in. She was around nineteen and alone, not fitting in with the other groups and had long black curls that framed her slender form. Streaks of red broke the pure ebony of her hair, matching the rich colour of her full lips. A sling bag was across her back and she wore a loose light blue silk dress that fell to her knees. Her eyes, the shade of gleaming silver looked around her widely, but she did not scream, she didn't even twitch at the blood bath around her.

And then she met his dark eyes and he felt a chill dance down his spine as they flashed hot red. By some unknown instinct, he roared for the guard to retreat.

Broken out of the hunt, the Volturi snapped back, all of them lunging for the Masters and protecting them in a vampire shield. They watched cautiously and then in confusion as Felix stood surrounded by bleeding out humans, their meal, gazing at the still woman. A few other humans weren't bitten yet but they were trembling violently and the odor of urine filled the air for a second before the overpowering scent of blood covered it up.

"Felix?" Demetri stepped away from the vampire shield, his space being covered as the rest of the guard shifted to cover the Masters.

"Who are you?" Felix asked the woman who shifted nervously, nibbling on her full bottom lip.

A chocked sound left her before she replied softly. "Jane Hastings."

Felix frowned deeply. "What are you?"

Puzzled expressions appeared on most of the Volturi's faces as they tried to find a reason for his question. "What do you see Felix?" Aro inquired curiously, pushing forward to the disgruntlement of his guard. Renata grasped his cloak from behind and moved with him, absently wiping the trail of blood that had escaped from the corner of her mouth.

"She has a gift Master, a powerful one." The brute replied tensing so he would be ready to take any hit directed at Aro.

"Where is Eleazar when you need him?" Chelsea grumbled, referring to the vampire who had the ability to identify gifts in a person, human or vampire. He was out somewhere in Volterra, preferring to hunt out in the city.

"Does she now?" Caius too moved forward and with him, Jane and Alec stepped towards the woman. The pale haired vampire gazed at her with an almost sickening greed in his film covered eyes. "What can she do?"

"No idea." Felix tilted his head curiously. "What can you do angel?"

The woman snorted. "Really? Angel?

"Would you prefer something else, darling?" There was only polite courtesy in his enthralling voice.

"I don't know. Maybe my name?" She snapped, folding her arms across her stomach and glaring at him.

"You're no Jane." Demetri laughed, nodding towards the twin vampire who could create the illusion of pain. "That's a Jane."

Her silver eyes met Jane's crimson orbs and for a moment they matched them in colour but not in shade. They all saw it this time. "What was that?" Heidi gasped.

But the woman took a step back only to trip over the bloodless body behind her. To the vampires, she fell in slow motion and Felix was swiftly reaching to grab her and break the fall.

She burst into flames

They danced with power across her rich golden skin, blazing with fury and roaring into their ears. Hues of hot red and cold blue blended beautifully, broken by flashes of bright yellow. It was masterpiece of endless tongues of power twisting and turning, flickering and sending light flaring.

Felix growled, jumping back and out of the way. Fire usually meant death to vampires.

She rolled over and curled into a ball, hair falling down her back and around her in a shield. They saw why she did it in a moment. Her bag, pumps and dress fell around her in ashes leaving her naked. The smell of plastic made them wince as an object hit the stone floor in puddle of black liquid. After a minute, Felix hesitantly took a step towards her. Her head was bowed, forehead against her knees, the flames never letting up, never faltering in their hypnotically burning dance.

"Sweetheart?" He asked and noted the trembling of her shoulders. "Come on beautiful, look up." His voice dropped and the smooth seduction all vampires had shone through powerfully.

Slowly her head lifted and her eyes, burning orbs met his. Felix swallowed, eyes flickering to the swell of her breasts that was visible. Her body was perfect, he could see that from her delicate hands and feet, and luscious curves. She was enticing. An ethereal being sent to enthrall him. And the scent of her blood, it sent venom pooling in his mouth and desire racing through his veins. "Tesoro, can you turn off the flames please." His voice came out tight and tense.

"I'm naked." She said and her voice sounded oddly layered, and sexy, not that Felix would tell anyone that.

A glance at Aro gave him the permission he needed. Smoothly Felix shrugged off his grey cloak and took another step forward. "Here, honey."

For a full moment she gazed up at him and then looked away, a light blush on her cheeks. "Can you please come closer?"

"Gorgeous, for you, anything." Felix smiled charming and stepped forward.

"Felix." Alec snapped, caution for his friend driving his sharp tone. "She's on fire!"

"I know." He murmured with delight, clearly taking it a different way as he crouched down. "Now what, Chulo?"

"Are you planning to use every pet name you can?" Aro asked with amusement, staring at the master strategist of his guard.

Felix laughed. "Until she gives me her name at least."

"I'll wait until you run short then." She replied instantly, eyes studying her surroundings curiously as Felix's hulking form covered her from most of them. All they could see was a warm red glow framing the huge vampire.

"Never going to happen." Carlisle said, smiling softly, his golden eyes kind. "Felix has heard a lot of pet names in his long life."

"The Doc has that right." Demetri chuckled with amusement.

"Can you make sure I'm covered from them?" She jerked her chin towards the other vampires. "And then close your eyes."

"Of course, Belle." Filix turned his big cloak around and spread it while standing. None of them but him could see her. He turned his face away, closing his eyes and trusting Jane to attack if the woman tried to hurt him. She was beautiful, but dangerously so and after living with Heidi who could physically attract anyone to her, he'd learned gorgeous woman were often among the most deadly. The heat faded and he was tempted to look but the threat of what any of the women of the Volturi would do to him for looking at a woman naked who didn't want him to kept his eyes shut.

The silken cloak slipped from his hands as he let it go when it was tugged. He peaked and then relaxed, opening his eyes. She stood there, bunching the fabric and frowning at the long hems that were almost dipped in blood while stubbornly refusing to look at the bodies. His cloak drowned her small form. "You look comfortable, princess."

Her once again silver eyes looked up at him and she drew in a shallow breath, trying to avoid the smell of blood. "I'm very close to panicking Mister, would you mind explaining."

It wasn't a question, and so Felix gave her a sweeping bow. "Well, my lovely lady, perhaps we should move to a more comfortable room."

As she reached out for Felix's hand, the guard's eyes moved over her shoulder, widening with horror and a cry ripping from his throat. Caius was behind her and then his teeth was piercing her skin and pushing venom into her.

Demetri grabbed his friend from behind, a sudden spike of pain from Jane directed at the stronger vampire helping him drag the big guy away. Attacking Caius would result in Felix's death. He, with Carlisle and Chelsea kept him down for a second before he was up and ready to pounce. Renata got in his way this time, sending him in a different direction, and straight into Alec's waiting arms. The hazy mist from the twin's hands wrapped almost lovingly around Felix and he went absolutely still, not even breathing as he lost all five of his senses to Alec's gift, terrifying for a vampire who was so used to sensing everything around them.

Silence and then Caius dropped the silver eyed woman to the ground, almost unceremoniously. "Well, now that that's done with, Heidi do go fetch more hum-" He ducked as a fire ball flew at him.

She looked up from the ground, beautiful face twisted in pain and rage, hand outstretched towards Caius. And then she closed her eyes and curled in on herself. It brought grief to Carlisle as he was reminded of a flower wilting, its lush colours gone.

And then the screams began anew...

**Approximately 150 years later...**

_"Like everything in life, I just had to decide what to do with what I was given..."_

_- Carlisle Cullen_

Carlisle stood emotionlessly staring at the colourful globe in front of him with his caramel haired wife, Esmee in jeans and shirt at his side. Behind them, the beautiful blonde Rosalie and burly Emmet stood watching them, brushing their fingers against the other now and then, almost in comfort, both of them with backpacks and dressed to travel. In the corner sat the heavily tanned Wolf-Shifter Jacob and on his lap the reason for all this, or the excuse at least. Renesmee 'Nessie' Cullen, the biological daughter of his son Edward and daughter-in-law Bella, the child of a vampire and human. His brilliant, medically tuned vampire mind was still having a hard time wrapping itself around the possibility.

A part of him was positively anticipating leaving now that they had a plan that may save them from the Volturi. He wished Irina of the Denali Coven had waited, had asked before rushing off.

The door opened and his bronze haired son, Edward walked in hand in hand with Bella whose almost gold eyes flashed to look into her daughter's chocolate brown ones. Even he, Carlisle, had to admit that Bella seemed to be born for vampirism. Edward's eyes flashed to him as he read that thought and he took on an almost defeated smug expression in answer before smiling at his daughter.

Carlisle looked back at the globe and then glanced at Renesmee. His granddaughter and her parents would need to remain.

"We're to stay here?" Edward asked with a frown, picking up the thought.

The doctor sighed. Here they go. He outlined the plan. Rosalie and Emmet would be tracking down the nomads while he and Emsee went for the settled Covens starting with their sisters, the Denali Coven. They needed enough witnesses to give the Volturi a pause so that they would listen and hear that Renesmee is not an immortal child thus the law against turning children into vampires was never broken and their family, the Olympic Coven, had committed no crime.

He wished his future seeing daughter, Alice and her husband Jasper, the emotion controlling master at battle were still around but Alice had made her decision and he wasn't going to judge her. Hell, he'd have run until Renesmee was old enough, split the Cullen family for a decade or two, and then reunite if he wasn't so sure that Demetri would find them. Edward's frown deepened as he read his 'father's' mind.

"There is, however, one nomad Emsee and I will personally find." Carlisle said, more to Rosalie and Emmet. "She won't listen to you anyway."

"Who's Lyral?" Edward asked, looking at Carlisle who had affectionately thought the name.

Carlisle clasped Esmee's hand. "An old friend who likes playing with fire."

_"There are exceptions to every rule..."_

_- Esmee Cullen_

"For a nomad, this Lyral sure knows how to live." Emsee breathed, gazing up at the half-glass, half-grey stone house with wonder filled eyes. A gleaming black Ferrari Laferrari was packed next to a sleek red Lamborghini Veneno in the driveway, screaming posh and power in the morning sunlight. A fountain let loose a graceful fall of water from the balcony of the third floor, crashing into a deep pond with gold, white and red koi. The pond had a wooden bridge curved over the rippling waters leading to the double glass doors. From where they stood, they could see a grand staircase, white marble floors and oil paintings. Soothing music that one would find in a five star hotel played as they approached.

They moved forward and stared through for a moment. Most vampires had an artistic way to remember the passing of time, the Cullens had a frame with graduation caps while the Egyptian Coven had a wall embedded with gems, one for each year. This house had a long tapestry made of different coloured and different types of square fabric put together. They fit together to give the impression of a flame on a sea of green, blue and white.

Carlisle softly knocked on the glass.

She appeared on the top of the staircase and Emsee found her eyes widening. There was human model beauty and there was vampire Rosalie gorgeousness. And then there was this. Utter perfection.

The silken cherry of her blouse complemented the crimson of her eyes and made the red streaks in her hair stand out starkly. Her tight white pants gave her skin a lightly golden glow meaning she had been heavily tanned when turned. Bare feet pattered on the floor as she reached the door and smoothly opened it.

"Carlisle, my old friend!" Her voice was warm and inviting, honey and heaven in its welcome. "It has been too long!" She embraced the doctor and then turned to Esmee. "And you must be the lovely Esmee Cullen who stole our favorite vegetarian's heart."

Esmee was too swept into a warm hug. Vegetarian or Golden Ones were used for vampires who fed on animal blood only, like the Cullens and Denali Coven. People like the Irish Coven and Volturi had red eyes that showed they fed on humans. People like Lyral. Esmee fought down a shudder, no longer finding Lyral's beauty all that wonderful anymore as she thought of how the vampire could use it to lure men to their death, and they would beg her for it just to feel her lips on them.

"What dragged you so far from home?" Lyral asked as she gestured them in. "South Africa is a far way from the States."

"We need your help." Carlisle said bluntly, knowing that they didn't have much time at the moment. "Can you get to this address as soon as possible?" He handed her a rich cream card with Forks, Washington and a number written in a glittering golden ink. Emsee and Rosalie never did anything by half. "You'll understand when you get there." He watched her hesitation and then added. "Eleazar agreed to come."

The chance to see another old friend had her easily nodding, dark locks bouncing. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Where are you off too now?"

"Egypt." Emsee said honestly.

Lyral arched a brow and then shook her head. "I don't want to know. See you in US then." And then she bowed and was gone, leaving them in the entrance with Esmee relieved and Carlisle worried of the consequences of involving such an already involved vampire in Volturi politics.

_"If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed..."_

_- Jasper Cullen_

Edward lifted his eyes from where the dark haired Eleazar's mate, Carmen stood with Renesmee in her arms, cooing at the child. The strawberry blonde haired sisters of Irina, Tanya and Kate, stood a few steps back, wary even after knowing it wasn't an immortal child. He didn't blame them, their mother was executed by the Volturi for creating one.

Eleazar himself was pacing vampire style. One second he was at the door across the room and then at Carmen's side, his golden gaze flicking between Bella, Jacob and Renesmee. They had just developed that Bella was a shield and that the Denali Coven would stand witness to Renesmee not being an immortal child when the fluttering of thoughts brushed Edward's mind.

It was just at the edge but getting closer. A vampire could think of several things at the same time, an example would be Eleazar who was considering Bella's shield gift, Renesmee, his coven's safety, his worry for his mate, Carlisle as a good friend he owed this to, the Volturi's motives, the Volturi themselves as in weaknesses and strengths and his own deeds under Aro's thumb. It was brilliant, not as much as Carlisle's, but brilliant all the same.

The approaching thoughts were too focused on the Volturi and Carlisle and surprisingly, Eleazar, though it was all clearly from the 1800's when both Carlisle and Eleazar had lived in Volterra with the Volturi. Faces of the guard, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Heidi and Eleazar flashed with friendly emotions while Aro, Marcus, the wives and Chelsea were more neutral. Cauis face was right smack in a pool of rage and Carlisle had the sense of sibling love, clearly they were close. But it was one, Felix, that her thoughts slid to with an almost over powering desire and love.

This was Lyral, unmated mate of Felix.

At the sound of a purring engine and tires moving at high speed, all the vampires looked up and towards Edward in question. "It's Lyral Solaria, a friend of Carlisle."

Bella took Renesmee back immediately and then noticed Eleazar's frozen expression. "Is Carlisle mad?" He hissed.

"Dr Fang was always mad." Jacob muttered, rolling his brown eyes.

"She's the mate of one of the guard and the only reason she's not part of them is because she left against Aro's orders!" The older vampire went on as if the Wolf-Shifter hadn't even spoken.

Kate and Tanya exchanged a frown. "But then why didn't Demetri track her down?"

"Because Felix told him not to." Edward answered as he read the reply from Eleazar's mind. He shifted, turning to the door. "Now is not the time, we can discuss this later."

And it wasn't. Jacob, Bella and Renesmee moved back into the other room as the Denali Coven and Edward spread casually across the white and light blue themed sitting room. Eleazar leaned against the glass wall, gazing out at the green forest and his back facing the door with Carmen at his side. Tanya was relaxed on an armchair, Kate on the arm rest while Edward approached the door.

Out of habit, he waited for the gentle knock before opening it. The woman that stood outside had Tanya and Kate gasping, sisters who used to use their beauty to seduce men to their death witnessing a dark beauty like no other. The vampire was looking down at a card in her hand and then up at him with glittering red eyes. "This is the Cullen Residence no?"

"It is, do come in." Edward politely stepped back and bowed her in. His eyes flickered to the red Lamborghini Veneno parked in the drive with surprise. There were only three of them made. A red, white and green for the colours of the Italian flag, clearly she was still attached somewhat to her life in Italy. "I am Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son."

Lyral's gaze fell on Eleazar and suddenly she was in his arms, hugging him tightly. The man smiled, returning it before pulling away. "Hello, Madam Solaria, may I introduce you to my mate, Carmen." The women exchanged a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she greeted the sisters warmly, and then she breathed in and scrunched up her nose.

"What in Hades is that smell?" She asked, covering her nose.

Edward snorted, hearing Jacob's insulting and affronted thoughts. "We'll get to that. Madam Solaria, I want you to listen to what you hear in the next room."

She tilted her head. There were three sets of breathing and two hearts which meant there was a vampire and probably a human since the last heartbeat was defiantly not normal. It fluttered swiftly, almost erratically but still soothingly. "What is that?"

"You hear my wife Bella, a family friend and my daughter." Edward replied. "Just keep in mind what you heard, please. Bella, bring Renesmee out."

When Bella stepped into the room, bronze haired daughter in her arms and a hulking form behind her, Lyral had an opposite reaction to the Denali Coven. While they had flinched back in panic and fear, Lyral took a step forward with curiosity. But then Jacob growled and her eyes slid to him. "You're stinking up the room dog."

Jacob blinked in suprise. "You know what I am?"

"Werewolf." She muttered before frowning. "Or something close anyway." Her eyes slid to Renesmee's again. "Carlisle's been very naughty."

"She's not an immortal child." Carmen said, shifting as if she wished to get between the child and Lyral's probing gaze but the hand Eleazar had on her shoulder kept her in place.

Edward chuckled. "She doesn't think Renesmee's an immortal child. She doesn't know what to think."

Lyral turned to him. "That is very annoying, rude and probably breaks a few hundred privacy laws."

"I can't help it." He said not looking sorry at all. "Renesmee is my biological daughter, she was born to my wife when Bella was still human."

"Fascinating." But Lyral narrowed her eyes. "This doesn't explain why Carlisle said he needed my help.

"The Volturi are coming for us." Bella said. "Another vampire saw Renesmee hunting and thought her to be an immortal child and reported it. They're coming, the entire guard, and the wives. We just need witnesses to stand that she grows and she learns, enough to get the Volturi to listen."

While Eleazar had jumped at hearing the wives were coming Lyral murmured with dread. "The Guard?"

"Yes." Eleazar said softly. "They're not asking you to fight."

"No." Lyral shook her head. "They're just asking me to stand on the opposite side of my mate, my friends, and witness against them."

"Your friends!" Jacob snorted. "What friends, those that murder, cruel tyrants."

Lyral snarled. "They uphold the law in their own twisted way. They're the reason the world isn't overrun by vampires. I'm not saying they're saints, but they're loyal to each other and, in a way, family."

"Bella and the mutt have only met the Volturi from the wrong side of the court." Tanya said. "Cut them some slack."

"However." Eleazar interrupted. "Aro isn't only attacking this Coven because of a law been broken but because he wants Alice and to an extent, Edward."

Lyral frowned. "The seer and mind reader? Why...?" And then her shoulders slumped. "Great. He's still collecting then?"

"How did you know?" Kate asked, her own ability being able to project high voltages of electricity across her skin.

She pointed to herself. "Gift over here, one that Caius is particularly possessive over."

"Oh." Edward sighed.

"Oh what?" Carmen asked.

Bella stared at Lyral. "What's your gift?"

"Fire." She replied and then held out her hand. A ball of blue and red flames appeared, swirling around and churning freely. Her fist closed over it and it went out with a hiss. "How are you expecting to convince more witnesses, better yet, how did you convince them?" She nodded to Kate and Tanya.

"Renesmee can share with you her thoughts, memories and emotions through a touch." Bella explained, approaching Lyral. Renesmee reached forward and gently touched the elder vampire's cheek.

Lyral inhaled sharply as she was hit with memories, it played of as if on a glass, allowing her to see through it and with her own eyes but still seeing the images across the glass. It was amazing. After a moment, Renesmee dropped her hand, innocently but knowingly meeting the red eyes.

Edward relaxed. "I will help you, but if it comes to a fight, I will not go against friends."

"That is all we can ask." Bella murmured, it was more than she had expected. "Thank you."

Lyral smiled bitterly. "Thank me when this is over."

_"No talent ever manifest in precisely the same way, because no one ever thinks in exactly the same way..."_

_- Eleazar_

The Cullen's Residence was too full. Lyral grimaced, sliding into the bathroom to avoid having to introduce herself to the vampire couple Peter and Charlotte who Jasper Cullen had sent. It wasn't that she didn't like socializing but none of them knew her and it brought up questions she'd rather not have to answer. She had been a secret of the Volturi for a decade and then left two years after Carlisle did. Since then she had avoided vampires like a plague besides the few phone calls with Carlisle, Eleazar and an ancient vampire called George, though he preferred his alias, Astaroth- a Prince of Hell.

Rosalie and Emmet had sent a tall, rangy and clearly adventurous nomad by the name of Garret who kept his sandy haired tied at the nape of his neck. His curiosity with the vegetarian lifestyle almost had Lyral considering changing diets. They had to hunt out of Forks and Port Angeles, looking for humans out of town. It annoyed her, but she accepted it.

Then there was Mary and Randall, nomad friends who didn't travel together. They seemed okay with Renesmee, but like Garret, didn't commit to anything.

An Irish clan that Carlisle had called upon arrived, Siobhan, the leader whose beauty was only complimented by her powerful presence. Her mate, Liam was emotionless while the last of her coven, red haired Maggie had the ability to know when she was being lied to.

The Egyptian Coven hadn't interested her at all, in the beginning at least. The leader Amun, made her senses tingle unpleasantly and his silent mate Kebi was too quiet to be normal. Then there was Tai and her mate Benjamin with his confident manner and carefree smile that had drawn her from her self-imposed seclusion. Benjamin could physically wield the elements on a less drastic scale that she could wield fire, and fire was the only element Benjamin hadn't learned hard given the natural vampire aversion to it and the unpredictability of the volatile element. She had watched him practice from the shadows, rolling the ground and creating little tornados with his mind and small gestures.

Carlisle and Esmee arrived and Lyral was the first to greet them. "The Volturi will think you are building an army to take them over." Was her greeting.

They blinked but before either could reply a burst of mocking, harsh laughter had her eyes falling on the English vampire behind them. Another nomad, Alistair, Child of George. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Lyral paused and then blew him a kiss. "Because you're a paranoid old fool, Ally boy."

He smiled at her, his normally bitter expression turning affectionate for a second. "Good to see you." Then he sneered up at the door where Edward, Bella and Eleazar stood, the brooding look back. "I'll be in the attic." And then he was gone.

Lyral sighed, shook her head and then grinned at Carlisle. "Welcome home, I hope you don't mind that I've made your study my sanctuary."

Carlisle just smiled and waved her into the house again. Rosalie and Emmet returned the next the day and following them was a pair of tall Brizillian women, Zafrina and Senna. Zafrina had the ability to induce illusions in a person's mind. Surprisingly, their third member, Kachiri was not with, helping Alice who had sent them.

As time went, they trained, physically, and mentally in Bella's case. She tried pushing the shield away from her mind as Kate 'motivated' her by shocking Edward. In one of the breaks, Benjamin sat down in a circle of all the vampires there, including Alistair who was in the trees, and made a whirl wind for Renesmee's entertainment.

Lyral interrupted, asking softly. "How good are you with fire?" Besides the Cullens, Denali Coven and Alistair, no one knew of her gift.

Benjamin winced. "Not that good. I keep trying to wield it but it doesn't work. I mean, air and water just flow and the earth needs strong will but nothing works for fire."

She nodded and sat down opposite him, holding his olive toned hands in hers. "That is because fire is alive. It breathes eats, roars and dances. You have to feel it, feed it and then follow it. It cannot be tamed. You do not command it; you ask it, speak to it." She opened his hands, hers under his, so it was in a bowl. "Now breathe in deeply, and when you exhale, I want you to imagine a flame, small and delicate, flickering in the breeze. It will not burn you; you are its master after all."

Benjamin stared at her wide eyed before following through. A tiny flame appeared. "Good." She breathed and then looked at the vampires around her. "I need you all to step back."

They moved away, making the ring around the pair bigger. Lyral smiled. "Now, slowly, focus on the flame growing in size."

The Egyptian's face scrunched up slightly in concentration and Lyral gasped. "Stop!"

But it was too late. A pillar of flames erupted from Benjamin's hands, straight into the blue sky. Lyral jumped up, hands waving and stance shifting. And then she danced. The flames bent, twisting around her slender form but not touching her until an almost solid loop of fire circled her, spinning wildly. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. At every inhale, the flames grew smaller until it was gone.

Her eyes met Benjamin's as the vampire gazed at her in amazement. "Maybe we should take it slow?"

He nodded and then chuckled, rising to his feet and bowing to her to Amun's clear anger. No one needed Jasper's emotion sensing gift to know the Egyptian Coven leader was frustrated with his Child's independence.

Bella managed to push the shield away to protect others the next day when Kate went after Renesmee. It was clearly hard and frustrating for the very controlled newborn but it was getting better.

After one of these semi successful practices where Benjamin managed to create a ball of fire and Bella could stretch her shield a meter away from her, two more vampires appeared. They were a pair of tall Romanians, Vladimir and Stephen, one dark haired and the other pale haired. They had no interest in Carlisle's plan of collecting witnesses but were instead looking for revenge against the Volturi who had stolen their rule centuries ago. They didn't care for Renesmee either, but they would watch Bella practicing with Kate and Zafrina, Edward answering unasked questions and Lyral training Benjamin in the wielding of fire.

Lyral avoided Vladimir and Stephen, or Dracula One and Dracula Two as Jacob called them, like a plague. When Emmet had asked Edward why, his answer was simple. "They are the enemy of the Volturi." It also explained why Eleazar was wary around the pair. Carlisle had only stayed with the Volturi while both Lyral and Eleazar had been loyal to them, Lyral more so, they had learned when Alistair had left.

Amun had left with his mate Kebi, not back to Egypt but to stay somewhere else. Alistair's decision to leave seemed to stir him into action. Benjamin had been defiant, choosing to stay. In the aftermath, everyone seemed to want to declare themselves ready to fight with Carlisle and his coven.

Stephen had spoken first for him and Vladimir. "So we fight." It had Lyral shifting on the opposite side of the room uneasily, itching towards Eleazar who had helped guide her through her newborn years and had provided an out from Volturi politics.

"We will fight too." Tia followed for her and Benjamin and then Garret, the Wolf-Shifter shifter packs and the Denali Coven. Peter, Charlotte, Randall and Mary hadn't decided.

Lyral stepped forward then, shifting as all eyes turned to her. By now they all knew her story. How she could control fire, limited, when still human and had used it when she had been part of the Volturi's meal. How her mate was Felix and part of the Guard and her friends among them, Jane, Alec, Demetri. The Romanians seemed to hate her as much as she disliked them after learning that she wasn't willing to give away her previous Covens weaknesses. Edward got it from her anyway but she avoided it. He got not a single weakness of Felix as she guarded those thoughts the best. Anytime Felix was mentioned she'd deliberately turn her thoughts down an age restricted part that would make Edward wince. Carlisle said he wanted her there because the Guard and Aro would hesitated longer to attack one who had been so deep and was still deep in their ranks. "I will stand with your family on one condition." She told Carlisle and masterfully ignored the snort Vladimir gave and mutter of 'Italian Scum'. "If it turns into a fight, I will only harm Cauis." Her pause seemed thoughtful and then she smirked, eyes glowing fire red for a moment. "In fact, I call dibs on that bastardo."

"Be careful." Stephen mocked but he smiled at her slightly, warming up to her as he witnessed her bloodthirsty manner to one of the Volturi leaders. "Your Italian roots are showing Madam Solaria."

Her smile was shark like. "I am Italiano, Caius is not."

The Romanians chuckled in glee, the sound low and cruel.

_"If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now..."_

_- Rosalie Cullen_

Lyral closed her eyes, trying to focus on anything but him. He was there, always haunting her every move. In the red of her flames, the silk of her clothing, the desire that could spring to life with a thought, a thought of him.

Felix.

She almost felt him, holding her, moving lovingly, caressing.

"Lyral." Edward said sharply and her head snapped up. On the opposite side of the kitchen he stood, holding a cup of human blood for Renesmee. She had chosen the kitchen as her hiding place since Carlisle's return as the vampires had no use for it and only Jacob used it. The Wolf-Shifter never bothered her though. Sometimes he would silently sit and gaze at his hands, deep in thought, but would enjoy the quite company.

"I'm sorry Edward." Lyral didn't even have the emotion to feel embarrassed, completely drained. And it wasn't the first time Edward caught her thinking of Felix in such ways.

He sighed and poked his head out of the door, stopping the first person her saw. "Garret, give this to Bella or Rose."

The nomad agreed and Edward came back inside and approached her. For a moment he just studied her and then sighed again. "If Felix were to ask you to join the Guard again, would you?"

"No." Lyral frowned at the thought. "He wouldn't ask anyway, he knows how much I hated my years there."

"If Felix were to leave the guard and ask you to go away immediately without seeing the results of this, would you?" He didn't need to be a mind reader to know her answer, it was written across her face. "Then know you will always be welcomed back if it is such." Edward touched her hand and then turned to leave.

He was almost out of the door when she spoke in a bare whisper. "Your family is lucky to have you Edward, thank you."

That evening, Emmet and Jacob stroked a large fire in the Cullen's backyard, casting an eerie red-yellow glow across the pale vampires that seated themselves around it. Benjamin and Lyral were the closest to the heat, him gently murmuring to her on his observations on the pattern the flames took. It had been something she told him to do when he had the opportunity. Watch a candle flame or the blue and yellow flames Emsee lit on her gas stove when she cooked for Jacob and his pack. Sometimes Lyral would summon a ball and hold it out for him to watch for hours or make him toss tiny flames at her.

Jacob broke the silence with a snort. "For old vampires who've seen war you really don't talk a lot around a fire."

"You want to know of war child." Vladimir's cold voice spoke up.

Stephen continued. "We'll tell you of the Volturi fighting-"

"I don't think we should speak of the Volturi's previous battles at a time like this." Eleazar interrupted smoothly.

"Aye." Lyral frowned slightly. "Now is definitely not the time."

"Why don't you tell us of the wars you've been involved in?" Zafrina promoted, staring at Lyral.

The fire bending vampire flinched slightly. "I've avoided war." But her mind flashed back to battles against armies of newborns she'd taken out with her ability in Australia and China.

"Oh I doubt that." Edward muttered, eyes dark.

Bella stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that Lyral is the reason vampires like Maria never tried to seize control of Easten Asia and Austria." The mind reader replied.

_"They came with pageantry, with a kind of beauty..."_

_- Bella Cullen_

They stood in a clearing surrounded by snow topped trees and cold whiteness all around. Edward and Bella stood close, Renesmee in Bella's arms and a horse sized russet wolf that was Jacob next to them. Rosalie stood with Emmet's bulky form wrapped around her and Lyral found her stone heart clenching at the sight. She could almost pretend that was she in Felix's arms as he showed her the sunset from Volterra's rooftops. Scattered, with Amun and Kebi right at the back, were the twenty vampires here to witnesses. The packs wolves were waiting in the tree cover behind them, their hearts and heavy breathing the only sound as they kept perfectly still.

And then they came. Fluttering grey cloaks as the glided across the snow, looking otherworldly and superior, so sure of themselves. Lyral, standing behind Emmet and Rosalie, hidden, closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. Eleazar shot her a concerned look but said nothing. They didn't stop, faces perfectly expressionless.

Until the wolves joined them.

They pulled to a halt in a tightly held rank and watched them. Lyral stepped out from behind Emmet and tried to ignore the shift that went through the guard. A possessive growl erupted from Felix making her breath catch and flinch back. "Oh dear." Esmee muttered.

"Maybe this was a bad idea Carlisle." Lyral murmured, too low for the Volturi to hear her sweet voice.

"No, it isn't." The doctor said firmly after receiving a nod from Edward.

"Alistair was right." Edward suddenly snarled.

"About what?" Lyral grumbled. "Ally boy was right about a lot of things in his own messed up way."

"They - Caius and Aro - came to destroy and acquire." Edward replied, glancing at Lyral. "They want you."

"Felix?" She whispered.

Edward paused and then chuckled. "He could give Emmet a run for his money with those thoughts."

"Edward!" The shocked cry came from Rosalie, Lyral, Esmee and Carmen while Emmet boomed a laugh. It was completely inappropriate but drew smiles and Lyral slid her eyes along the ranks to catch her mates.

Her eyes copied his, dilating and turning darker. "Your thoughts match his perfectly." Edward continued and she had to fight the urge to chuck a snow ball at his head.

Suddenly, Bella growled, a threatening sound echoed by Zafrina and Senna that sobered them and their thoughts.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"They're not sure how to proceed." Edward said softly. "They're weighing their options, choosing targets- me, of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya. They're unsure with Lyral. Most of them are close friends with her and Caius wants her and her gift. They're worried about those they don't recognize -Zafrina and Senna in particular- and the wolves, naturally. They're never been outnumbered before, that's what stopped then."

"Outnumbered?" Tanya whispered incredulously.

"They don't count the witnesses." Lyral replied before Edward could. "Aro loves the dramatics and to give a good show, you need an audience."

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked.

Edward hesitated, then nodded. "This is the only chance you'll get."

Drawing in a breath Carlisle moved confidently to the center and several steps forward. "Aro, my old friend, it's been centuries."

"One and a half." Lyral corrected and Garret snorted.

"Who cares for specifics?" The nomad asked, lacing his fingers with Kate's.

Aro stepped forward and Lyral felt herself flashing back to the cloudy human memory of the day she had been turned. The guard reacted, rippling, and Renata moved in his shadow forward, gazing at her friend on the opposite side.

"Fair words Carlisle." His wispy, light voice reached them. "They seem out of place considering the army you've assembled to kill me, and to kill my dear ones."

But Carlisle shook his head and took another step forward, offering his hand and pretending he didn't notice the teeth bared warningly in his direction. Felix didn't move. "You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intention. They are witnesses to testify no law has been broken. She is no immortal child."

The leader of the Volturi paused and then looked at Edward. "I want every facet of truth and who better to get it than from your talented son." He glanced at Lyral. "And the dear Madam Solaria of course, her thoughts always provide an interesting insight."

"Liar!" Lyral hissed. "What does he really want?"

"Your safe houses, secrets, friends, hiding techniques." Came the instant reply from Edward as he offered her his arm. She took it. "He wants to know where you've been."

Lyral sighed as they began walking forward. She brushed the tips of her fingers again Carlisle's shoulder in reassurance as they passed. It was silent as they made their way across the empty, snow covered field at human pace. Edward's eyes flashed over the guard, picking their thoughts while Lyral kept her gaze locked with Aro's.

The pair stopped a few meters away from Aro and Edward arrogantly offered his hand. Aro swiftly crossed the space, Renata behind him and Jane ready. Though he didn't take Edward's hand, he reached for Lyral. For a second she simply stared into his milky eyes and then slipped away from Edward. When her hand was in Aro's, he tightly wrapped both of his round hers and tugged her towards him. Edward tensed but said nothing.

Lyral looked up and met Filix's burning gaze. And then she saw a different Felix. She could see what Aro saw and he was focusing on this particular memory.

Silk, passion, darkness, heat. Moans, pleading. Lyral's knees buckled and she would have hit the ground had Edward not gripped her arm and kept her steady. His eyes were wide as the desire and lust of the memory got to him.

"Why that one?" Lyral chocked out, gasping frantically, womb clenching desperately as vampire memory brought everything back.

"Lyral!" Edward snapped, tightening his hold but she was falling deeper. His looked towards Jane, and for once they were in agreement.

Lyral jerked straight, sharply drawn from the memory as Jane's attack pulled her out. All but Edward, Aro and Lyral looked confused at what had just happened. "Is that really necessary?" Edward growled as the memory continued, completely and slowly unlike the usual flashes Aro chose to go by.

"Hush." Aro cooed. "I am looking for something."

"What?" Lyral snarled, carefully focusing on anything but what Aro was pulling from her mind. It didn't really help given how loud the sounds of raw passion echoed in her ears. "How to please your wife in bed? I know you don't know a thing of it, glad Felix could help."

Aro's grip tightened and she drew in a startled gasp. "Choose your words carefully, Madam."

Demetri, Alec, Jane and Heidi turned to stare at Felix with identical looks of shock. Felix himself wore a satisfied smirk but concern for his mate. Everyone knew what Aro was seeing, no one knew why though.

Until Lyral cried out, pupils dilating. Her hand rose to touch the column of her neck where the faded mark of a vampire bite set. Aro released her hand after snagging a glimpse of her life. "Felix." He called out and the huge vampire took a step forward.

"Yes Master?" He murmured lowly, eyes focused with wild desire on her. His mind was replaying the same memory. Edward was working as hard as possible to keep a poker face.

"You have claimed her Felix." Aro purred and Lyral suddenly looked at him with horror.

"Bella!" She cried, spinning and received a strong but confused nod from the brunette. Chelsea couldn't touch her.

"I have Master." Felix confirmed stiffly.

Cauis smirked, approaching Felix but suddenly Lyral was at his side, hand gripping his and body leaning against him. Her eyes warily watched the ancient as she pressed her free hand over Felix's unbeating heart. His other hand came up to cover it, holding it and her to him. "Are you rejoining the Guard, sweet Lyral?"

Edward growled at the question and Lyral winced, looking up. Felix gazed down at her and then sighed. "No Caius, she is not. Rather, I am leaving the Guard." Gasps and Renata cried out a soft no for her friend. "With Master Aro's permission, of course." He added almost absently.

Aro stared and asked himself why he had chosen to make their bond knowledge as it backfired on him. He had taken a gamble and lost, just as he did with Eleazar. "Farewell, Felix, Lyral."

Felix shrugged off his grey cloak, tossing it to frozen Demetri before tugging Lyral off the field. "Come, mi amor, this is no longer our business."

She followed, glancing over her shoulder at Carlisle who nodded at her as Aro took Edward's hand as if nothing happened. They were in the woods when Felix looked back. "Stop, beloved. Edward can no longer hear our thoughts."

"What?" Lyral asked and stumbled with a frown as she felt fire blaze back in the clearing.

But Felix dragged her to the left, along the clearing and towards the Cullen's side. "If it comes to a fight, I want Cauis, mon cœur."

She gaped at him, paused and then roughly shoved him against a tree before jumping on him, long legs wrapping around his waist, ignoring the groaning tree. "I love you." She breathed before claiming his lips passionately.

Felix chuckled before spinning around so she was against the tree and growled deeply. "You're going to have to show me, sexy."

"Not now, I hope." The cheerful voice had them breaking to see a smiling pixie Alice and her embarrassed blond mate. Clearly Jasper could feel the lust roll of the pair. "We have work to do."

Lyral tightened her legs, pressing her core against Felix's hardness that was ready for her. "Two minutes?" She pleaded.

Jasper laughed, watching as Felix deliberately took in calming breaths, not moving to help them tame their fiery desire. "From what Alice tells me she saw, you're going to have way more than two minutes. Congrats Felix."

"Thank you." Felix gritted out, letting Lyral slid to her feet and backing away from temptation personified. "You're late."

"Ah yes, do forgive our tardiness." Alice promptly said. "We had a last minute witness to hunt down."

They nodded and walked pass towards the clearing. "Dulce, do you wish to follow?"

Lyral bit her lip and nodded. A few seconds later they were at the edge of the clearing and gazing in. And then sound of three people breathing and one unique but familiar heartbeat reached them. They turned and let the two vampire woman, one a confident Brizillian and the other a nervous native Indian pass. A beautiful boy in his teens followed calmly, flicking them a cautious glance but saying nothing.

The clearing was slightly different. Aro, Caius and Marcus were in the center, Jane looked furious and Alce's mist was creeping over Bella's invisible shield. A gorge was in the ground was between them and snow was disturbed, clearly Benjamin had tried to stop it before it reached. Irinia was a pile of ashes, Lyral wouldn't miss her having never known her and the fact that she was the cause of this earning the vampire no points with her.

They listened as the woman, Huilen the boy's biological aunt, told her story of her sister giving birth to him, Nahuel, half human, half vampire, like Renesmee. Aro's strongest excuse had been the unknown of how Renesmee would be in the future but now here was his living, breathing answer.

Nahuel was immortal, freezing at maturity. Lyral felt something on the edges of her mind, a human memory. Her father, blue eyes glittering and a glow to his skin. Beautiful and graceful, and coming home with dark stains on his clothing, blood. Edward looked up towards her but said nothing.

Aro bowed to Carlisle. "I am sorry to earn your disapproval, my dear friend. Perhaps, in time, you will forgive me."

"Perhaps, in time, if you prove a friend to us again." Carlisle retorted, in time could mean anything from a year to a millennia for vampires.

And then the Volturi turned and left. Felix jerked next to Lyral, almost as if he was going to follow before wrapping an arm around her. "This is my place, dear, at your side." He trailed her towards Carlisle, warily watching the suddenly tense wolves.

"Nessie." Lyral said, using the nickname affectionately given to the child she had come to love. "This is my mate, Felix. Felix, this is Renesmee Cullen."

Felix shifted at the cautious glances shot at him but at Lyral's gentle coaxing, bent slightly to the child's height and allowed her to touch his cheek. A vision of him practically wrapped around Lyral slipped into his mind, possessive and fierce in his protection. "Thank you." Renesmee's childlike voice echoed musically.

Felix bowed. "It was my honor, sweet child."

Lyral bit her lip and pressed up against him when he straightened. "Good boy."

He snorted and then Bella hesitantly asked. "Is it really over?"

Edward grinned. "Yes. Like all bullies..." But then he trailed of and glanced at Felix who shrugged in a 'what-the-hell' gesture.

"I hope we can return to see Nessie in the future." Lyral half said, half asked before Edward could continue.

"Anytime, my home is open." Carlisle said immediately.

"As is mine." Eleazar added.

"And ours." Benjamin laughed, tugging his mate against his side. "I could use some fire practice." And he laughed again at her wince. He burned more shirts than should be possible with that training.

Zafrina smiled. "Come by the Amazon, I'm sure you man will like swinging from the trees." Senna and Kachiri nodded warmly.

"Dracula One and Dracula Two!" Lyral called to the disappointed Romanians. "One day, when you decide to hunt down Cauis, know that Felix and I will be more than willing to help."

Vladimir and Stephen growled at the nicknames and took chase. Lyral had only a moment to wave at the group as a whole before Felix pulled her away.

They came to a stop at a cliff overlooking the sea where waves violently crashed against the rocks. "I love you Felix." Lyral murmured softly.

"And I you..." Felix gently kissed her and then paused, thinking of a pet name to go with before the cruel line of his firm lips tilted into a gentle smile. "...Lyral..." And together, they jumped...

**...The End…**


End file.
